A Segunda Vista
by Elizabeth Salvatore Potter
Summary: La verdad siempre tiene que salir a la luz sea bueno o malo pero,¿Bella podrá sobrellevar a esa verdad?.Entra y descubrelo. (Lose soy mala con los summary)Situada en Luna Nueva antes de que Edward deje a Bella y TVD tercera temporada
1. La verdad

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste deje sus reviews sean buenos o malos todos son bienvenidos

Twlight ni The Vampire Diaries son míos solo la trama .

Capítulo 1

Bella POV

Faltaba dos semanas para mi cumpleaños 18 y han pasado cosas extrañas y tristes.

Primero mi abuela Marie murió haces 1 semana y media ella fue la que me enseño a cocinar siempre fue muy buena conmigo era mi segunda madre me dolió muchísimo cuando se fue pero sé que está en un mejor lugar.

Segundo es más bien extraño que triste es Charlie, mi padre, está actuando muy extraño desde que mi abuela murió me miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar o algo así, hacía sentir muy incómoda, y siempre decía que me tenía que contar algo, luego decía que se le olvido yo sé que me está ocultando algo y lo voy a descubrir.

Ahora estaba preparando la cena para Charlie acompañada de mi novio vampiro Edward Cullen,preparaba pescado y patatas fritas con espárragos estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que me asuste cuando Edward hablo:

-¿Y qué piensas hacer por tu decimoctavo cumpleaños?-dijo con curiosidad y expectante a mi respuesta

-Nada-respondí con indiferencia

-¿Nada?-dijo confuso

-Sí, lo que escuchaste-dije sin importancia

-Sé que no te gusta que gasten en ti pero vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad vas a poder hacer lo que quieras y no quieres celebrarlo-dijo Edward

-Ya que voy a poder hacer lo que quiera ¿Me vas a convertir?-pregunte sabiendo que me iba a decir que no

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de eso deja el tema por favor-dijo suplicante y mirándome con esos hermosos ojos dorados

-Ok tu ganas pero deja de mirarme asi,en otro momento hablaremos de ese tema-dije con decisión

-Ok-dijo desganado

Rodé los ojos sin que él me viera.

-Te voy a extrañar esta noche-dije recordando que este fin de semana será soleado y los cullen se irán de caza.

-Yo tambien,si quieres me puedo quedar y en otra ocasión iré-dijo esperando mi respuesta

-No sé qué lo necesitas estaré bien solo son 2 días-dije con una sonrisa para hacerle entender que iba a esta bien

Seguí preparando la cena hasta que su celular sonó

-Es Alice dice que tengo que ir a casa-dijo aburrido

-Ok nos vemos en dos dias-djie un poco triste de que se vaya

Se acercó a mí y por una extrañísima razón mi corazón no tomo una desesperada carrera, frunció el ceño.

-Nos vemos en dos dias,Te Amo-dijo con amor y me beso, quise profundizar el beso pero como siempre se alejo

-Yo también Te Amo-susurre casi no sintiéndolo y me pareció muy extraño

Era ya hora de cenar Edward ya se había ido, no extrañaba su presencia más bien me sentía libre sin su sobreprotección lo cual era extraño ya que normalmente lo extrañaba muchísimo y me sentí preocupada de estar cambiando.

Charlie habrá notado que estaba preocupada porque pregunto:

-¿Bells estas bien te noto preocupada, es por ese chico Cullen?-dijo con un aire preocupado

-No, no tiene que ver nada con Edward, soy yo me siento extraña-dije para luego darme cuenta de 2 cosas la primera es que había tenido el coraje de decirle a Charlie mis problemas y segundo es que note que Charlie se tensó.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que sientes?-dijo nervioso o preocupado creo que eran ambas pero no estoy segura.

-No, no es nada creo que me estoy volviendo loca no te preocupes, estoy bien o eso creo-dije la última parte susurrando para mí misma

-Ok-dijo Charlie no tan convencido y siguió comiendo su cena.

-Hasta mañana Charlie, ya no tengo hambre deja los platos en la cocina yo mañana temprano los lavo estoy cansada-dije

-No te preocupes Bella ve a dormir yo lavo los platos necesito hacer algunas cosas importantes-dijo Charlie

Subí las escaleras más rápido de lo que pensé y me dirigí al baño a lavarme lacara y los dientes.

Mientras me lavaba la cara pensé en Edward en cuanto mi amor por siento que baja, si bien él no es mi primer novio mientras pensaba en mi primer novio pensé en Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore mi Primer novio, a los quince años mientras el tenía 17 cuando estuve con el fui muy feliz hasta el día que mi madre me dijo que el murió.

FLASHBACK

Estaba en casa esperando a Stefan me viniera a recoger para ir al cine, de pronto René entra a mi habitación llorando me preocupe demasiado

-Hija, necesito que estés calmada para lo que te voy a contar-dijo entre lagrimas

-Mamá dime que pasa me estas preocupando-dije un poco alterada

-Stefan tuvo un accidente automovilístico y murió-dijo triste

-¿Qué?-dije sin aliento, sentí como todo daba vueltas hasta que de pronto no vi nada solo negro.

Desperté en un hospital, mi mamá estaba dormida en el sillón y recordé lo que me dijo antes de desmayarme

Stefan tuvo un accidente.

Stefan murió.

-¡NO!-grite con dolor, él no puede estar muerto.

-Hija, cálmate todo va estar bien-dijo mi madre tratando de calmarme pero todo era en vano, él estaba muerto nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Él está muerto como quieres que me calme-dije alterada

-Voy a llamar al doctor-dijo René

-NO-casi grite

-No llames a nadie, por favor mamá-dije más calmada

-Ok pero quédate calmada-dijo no muy convencida de que lo hiciera

-¿Cómo fue el accidente?-dije no tan segura de querer saber

-Al parecer los frenos del coche de Stefan fallaron y no pudo detener el auto se estrelló contra un árbol y el coche exploto, no hay ningún cuerpo que podamos velar-dijo triste ella quería a Stefan como un hijo

-¿Qué?, no vamos a poder hacer ningún funeral-dije en shock de que aparte de que Stefan muriera no íbamos a poder hacer un funeral como se merecía.

-No, Bella todo quedo en cenizas-dijo ella

No pasaron meses hasta que lo pude superar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me puse un poco triste por los recuerdo aunque no pasamos de los besos yo lo amaba, cuando levante mi cabeza mire mi reflejo en el espejo y note que mis ojos eran azules, me frote los ojos y volví a mirar mis ojos eran marrones como siempre.

-Estoy loca-dije para mí misma, debe ser por el sueño que me estoy imaginando cosas pensé

Me fui a mi habitacion,me cambie mi pijama y me fui a dormir mañana sería un nuevo dia,estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante media hora, hasta que decidí ir a la cocina por una vaso de agua, baje las escaleras en silencio, Charlie estaba en la sala con el teléfono en la oreja, como estaba de espalda no me vio bajar, iba a servirme un vaso de agua cuando escuche:

-René,Bella debe saber la verdad cuanto antes-dijo Charlie con seguridad

-Escúchame ella merece saber la verdad-dijo seguro

-No me importa que no estés de acuerdo le voy a decir todo-dijo Charlie

Fue ahí cuando decidí intervenir

-¿Que me tienes que decir papá?-dijo con más seguridad de lo que pensé

-Lo siento pero le tengo que decir-le dijo a René y colgó

-Vamos a sentarnos y te lo contare-dijo en voz baja

Lo seguí y me senté frente a el

-Ok,comienza-dijo no muy segura de saber esa verdad de la que hablan

-Bella quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos mucho-dijo

-Bella tu eres adoptada-dijo rápido que casi no lo entendí

-Adoptada-susurre

-Si tu madre biológica se llamaba Rosemarie Swan-dijo

-¿Swan? ¿Y por qué hablas de ella en pasado?-dije todavía en shock

-Si,Swan es mi hermana, y está muerta, murió el día que naciste-dijo Charlie triste

-Murió por mí-susurre con culpa de que mi verdadera madre murió por mi

-No te sientas culpable ella te amaba mucho aunque estuvieras en su vientre te amo siempre-dijo con seguridad

-Ok,continua-dije en voz baja

-Cuando estaba en la universidad se enamoró de tu padre, los veía muy felices, hasta que de un día para otro se fue dejo a tu madre muy triste yo jure encontrarlo para saber por qué dejo a mi hermana, pero nunca lo encontré hasta que comencé a trabajar en la policia,tu madre estuvo preocupada pero feliz cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de ti y sé que donde sea que este, está orgullosa de ti-me dijo

-¿Cómo se llama mi padre biológico?-susurre procesando todo lo que me dijo

-Se llama Nicklaus Mikaelson-dijo y estuve casi segura de escuchar un poco de odio de voz

-¿Está vivo?-dije teniendo miedo de que este muerto igual que mi madre biología

-Si está vivo-dijo Charlie

-Tengo que hablar con él, dime donde vive-dije alterada

-Cálmate cuando terminemos de hablar, luego te diré donde vive-dijo con paciencia

-Ok-dije más calmada

-Sé que Los Cullen son vampiros-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Qué?-dije en shock

-Si yo se dé la existencia de lo sobrenatural, tú madre era una bruja, igual que tu abuela e igual que todas las mujeres Swan-dijo con orgullo

-Lo que me quieres decir que en la línea Swan todas las mujeres son brujas-dije confundida

-Sí, tú padre es un vampiro, pero no como Los Cullen sino que él es un original no un frio, los originales son algo parecido a Drácula-dijo

-Me puedes explicar cómo son los originales-dije

-Ok,los originales mueren con una estaca s corazon,comen la comida de los humanos,duermen,pueden hipnotizar a la gente y eso se llama compulsion,pueden transformarse en animales, su corazón late, la verbena evita la compulsión y si la beben debilitan, se queman al sol a menos que utilizan un anillo con una piedra lapislázuli hechizada, corren a una gran velocidad, tienen una fuerza sobrenatural, el oido,el olfato todo se intensifica hasta las emociones eso es todo-dijo Charlie

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-dije con curiosidad

-Sí, mi madre te hizo vario hechizos para que no sospeches de la verdad-dijo un poco culpable

-¿Para qué era eso hechizos?-dije con más curiosidad

-Primero tus ojos son marrones pero cambiando color según tu estado de ánimo eso es raro nunca nadie ha visto un caso así segundo tu actitud tu torpeza todos eso, tercero y último tus habilidades de vampiro y bruja-dijo serio

-¿Me puedes decir de qué color son mi ojos según mi estado de ánimo?-dije

-Ok, Marron:cuando estas normal,Azul:cuando estas triste,Rojo:cuando estas enojada,Verde:cuando tienes celos,Rosa:cuando estas enamorada;Morado:cuando estas decidida o terca,Dorado:cuando estas feliz o euforica,Gris:cuando usas magia,Negro:cuando usas tus habilidades de vampiro y Blanco: cuando tienes miedo-dijo Charlie

-Wow-dije sorprendida

-Si -dijo Charlie divertido

-¿Me tienes que decir donde vive mi padre biológico?, él merece saber la verdad, aunque lo quiera conocer no significa que te deje de querer-dije con cariño

-Lose, sé que en algún momento lo ibas a querer conocer-dijo

-Vive en Mystic Falls,Virgina, te voy a dar su dirección –dijo mientras cogía una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y escribía.

-Ok-susurre para no interrumpirlo

-Ten, pero Bella como vas hacer con Los Cullen ellos van a querer ir y allá es muy soleado –dijo preocupado entregándome el papel

-Les diré que quiero ir por mi cumpleaños y que ellos en las mañanas se queden en el hotel, mientras yo voy a investigar, y en las noches salgo con ellos –dije pensando que si iba a funcionar

-Yo creo que va a funcionar-dijo Charlie seguro

-Espero que si-dije

Tal vez suba dentro de días según sus comentarios

Alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier cosa mándame un email a nicoletole2000 (arroba)

Besos,Elizabeth


	2. Mystic Falls

Hola aquí les traigo el cap 2 .Dejen sus review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Twilight ni TVD son míos solo la trama

Capítulo 2

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado 1 semana desde que me entere de que soy tuve miedo de que Alice haiga visto que Charlie me diga la verdad, pero él me tranquilizo diciendo que ella ya no me podía ver en sus visiones ya que el hechizo de mi abuela está desapareciendo y vuelvo hacer hibrida (vampira/bruja).

Dejando ese tema de lado estoy en la clase de biología con Edward, el profesor nos dejó una tarea para hacerla en clase, cómo siempre acabamos primero.

-Ya se lo que quiero hacer por mi cumpleaños-le susurre a Edward

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-susurro con mucha curiosidad

-Quiero viajar-susurre

-¿Quieres visitar a tu madre?-susurro Edward

-No, quiero ir a Mystic Falls,Virginia-le susurré

-¿Mystic Falls?-susurro confundido

-Si dicen que es un lugar muy bonito-le susurre

-Ok, después de clases vamos a mi casa hablar con los demás -susurro

Asentí

Le mande un mensaje de texto a Charlie diciéndole que iba ir a la casa Cullen,el me respondió que está bien y que me cuidara

Ahora estaba en camino a la casa de Los Cullen, espero que acepten ir porque con o sin ellos yo iré a buscar a mi padre sea como sea.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando Edward me dijo:

-Ya llegamos Bella, andas muy distraída estos días-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Estoy bien-dije

-Ok-dijo no muy convencido

-Vamos-le dije bajando del auto

Cuando todos estuvimos reunido en el salón Edward dijo:

-Bella quiere que viajemos a Mystic Falls para celebrar su cumpleaños ¿Qué les parece la idea?-dijo

Hubo un coro de bien y un mala idea de obvio Rosalie no entiendo por qué me odia, decidí no darle más vueltas a eso.

-Estuve pensando que ya que en Mystic Falls es soleado pueden aprovechar para casar por las mañanas y salir todos juntos por la noche-dije muy segura de mí

-Me parece bien-dijo Alice

-Ok entonces está decidido ¿Cuándo iremos?-dijo Carlisle

-En 3 días -dije rápidamente

-Ok entonces iremos en 3 días-dijo Alice emocionada

Sonreí por fin conocería Nicklaus Mikaelson mi verdadero padre.

Estos tres días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba en unos momentos Los Cullen y yo abordaríamos un avión para ir a Mysctic Falls. Después de abordar me quede en un sueño profundo no había dormido muy bien estos días pensando en cómo sería mi verdadero padre si me aceptaría y un montón de cosas que pasaban en mi mente en esos momentos.

Me desperté por unos suaves movimientos en mis hombros, era Edward.

-Bella ya vamos a aterrizar debes abrocharte el cinturón-dijo mirándome con ternura

-Ok-dije somnolienta

Cuando aterrizamos eran las 8 pm nos fuimos en taxi hasta el hotel en el camino le dije a Edward

-Mañana voy a salir a investigar un poco-le dije

-¿Por qué mejor no salimos todos juntos por la noche?-dijo

-Edward voy a salir y punto nada me va a pasar deja de sobreprotegerme –dije casi gritándole

Y salí del taxi dejándolo con la boca abierta por mi reacción muy poco común en mí, lástima que compartía habitación con él quería estar sola y pensar menos mal que mis ojo son lo último volver a la normalidad sino hace unos momentos hubieran estado de color rojo eso les hubiera asustado mucho.

Cuando llegue a la habitación mis cosas ya estaban ahí, me recosté en la cama matrimonial para pensar estaba muy nerviosa de repente mañana me encontraba con mi padre y no sabía qué hacer.

Escuche come se abría y cerraba la puerta seguro que es Edward decidí hacerme la dormida ahora que mi corazón no toma una carrera desesperada por su cercanía lo debo aprovechar, él me cargo, me metió en la cama y me tapo sentí como camina hacia el otro lado de la cama y se echaba conmigo. Después no sentí nada porque el sueño me venció.

Me levante porque sentía el sol dándome directo a la cara, Edward está en un rincón de la habitación sentado en un sofá no le llegaba ni un rayo de sol.

-Pensé que te gustaría sentir el sol en la cara, por eso abrí las cortinas-dijo Edward

-Gracias-dije

-Bella no quiero que estés molesta conmigo yo te amo-dijo con amor

Asentí no podía decirle que yo también lo amaba porque siento que ya no lo hago y me hace sentir mal.

-Ok ya no estoy molesta contigo pero de todas maneras saldré quieras o no-dije seria

-Ok-suspiro dándose por vencido

Me levante, fui hacia mi maleta la abrí saque la ropa que me iba a poner unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa sin mangan fucsia, en los hombros tiene como encaje y unas vans fucsias con diseño de leopardo (ya lo sé no soy buena describiendo).

Cuando tuve todo listo me fui al baño, era muy hermoso igual que la habitación, me duche y me cambie, cuando salí Edward ya se había ido solo dejo una nota:

_Salimos de caza diviértete, nos vemos en la noche_

_Te Amo, Edward._

Salí de hotel y me dirigí a un lugar donde pueda desayunar, le pregunte a una mujer que estaba en el parque y ella me dijo que vaya a el Mystic Grill que nombre más original (nótese el sarcasmo).

Cuando llegue pedí unos pancakes y un zumo de naranja, le pregunto a un señor si conocía a Nicklaus Mikaelson.

-Si lo conozco puedes hablar con los hermanos Salvatore creo que ellos son amigo-dijo amablemente el señor

Cuando escuche el apellido Salvatore me quede helada (Puede que haiga más Salvatore me dije a mi misma)

-Mira ahí está entrando Damon Salvatore, pregúntale sobre Nicklaus-dijo el señor

Cuando voltee hacia la entrada me quede sin habla era el hombre más guapo que había visto cabello negro azabache, uno preciosos ojos azules, una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara y un buen físico. Se dirigió hacia la barra, yo decidí ir hablar con él, me levante y me senté a su lado.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan ¿Tu eres Damon Salvatore?-dije tendiéndole mi mano

-Hola preciosa, si soy Damon Salvatore -dijo besando mi mano, cuando toco mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica y me sonroje un poco

-¿Y porque me buscabas?-Dijo mirándome fijamente

-Quería saber si tú conoces Nicklaus Mikaelson-dije un poco sonrojada por cómo me miraba. Note como se tensó, si lo conoce.

-No, no lo conozco –me está mintiendo yo lo sé pero no importa puedo ir a la casa de mi padre ya que tengo su dirección.

-Ahh ok gracias adiós-le dije levantándome no quería alejarme de él pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irme entro el mismísimo Stefan Salvatore.

-Stefan-susurre

Volteo a mirarme se sorprendió de verme, me acerque a él

-Stefan-dije sorprendida

-Bella-dijo igual de sorprendido que yo

No me puede contener y lo abraze.Él también me abrazo

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, pensé que estabas muerto –dije llorando

Note como se tensó, me aleje de él y lo mire

-¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?-dije mirándolo a los ojos

En este momento solo pensé en una palabra vampiro no me di cuenta que lo susurre hasta que Stefan hablo

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los vampiros?-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Es que no te has dado cuenta hermanito ella huele a fríos-dijo sarcástico Damon

Damon POV

Me dirigía al Mystic Grill una o varias copas de bourbon como siempre, me senté en mi habitual lugar cuando sentí que alguien se sentó en a mi lado.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan ¿Tu eres Damon Salvatore?-dijo una hermosa voz femenina cuando voltee a mirarla me quede sin habla es la mujer más hermosa que he más hermosa que Elena. Tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones muy expresivos, el cabello marrón un poco ondulado, unos labios carnosos, una nariz respingona y el cuerpo de una diosa.

Tenía la mano extendida.

-Hola preciosa, si soy Damon Salvatore-dije dándole un beso en la mano como un caballero, cuando cogí su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo. Note como se sonrojo un poco y me pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

-¿Y porque me buscabas?-Dije mirándola fijamente

-Querida saber si tú conoces a Nicklaus Mikaelson-dijo tense de inmediato, porque esta chica quería saber de Klaus,me dieron ganas de protegerla con todo mi ser de ese maniático de poder

-No, no lo conozco-le mentí

-Ahh ok gracias adiós-dijo levantándose dispuesta a irse note que ella olía a fríos que humano se acerca a fríos esta chica era especial, no quería que ella se vaya quería conocerla más pero no quería hacerme ilusiones otra vez.

Cuando me dispuse a tomar mi copa de bourbon escuche como Isabella susurro

-Stefan –susurro, como es que conoce a San Stefan cuando voltee vi algo que me dejo sin palabra Isabella y Stefan se estaban abrazando, ella lloraba.

-¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, todas tenían que escoger a Stefan siempre Stefan.

-Vampiros-susurro yo me tense, creó que no se dio cuenta hasta que mi hermano pregunto

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los vampiros?-dijo Stefan

-Es que no te has dado cuenta hermanito ella huele a fríos-dije con mi habitual sarcasmo

-Si tienes razón, Damon –dijo Stefan

-Como siempre-dije rodando los ojos

-¿Son o no vampiros?-dijo seria Isabella

-Creo que deberíamos hablar lo en casa –dijo Stefan

-Ok-dijo Isabella

-El acompaño-dije no queriendo dejar sola a Isabella con Stefan

Salimos del Mystic Grill, me dirigí a mi deportivo e Isabella se fue con Stefan en el auto de él. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de huéspedes Isabella pregunto:  
>-¿Son o no vampiro?-pregunto a nadie en específico.<p>

-Si lo somos-respondi

-¿Te convertiste después de accidente?-le pregunto Isabella a Stefan

-No,soy un vampiro desde 1864-dijo Stefan evitando su mirada

-Me mentiste todo ese tiempo era una mentira-dijo Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos

-No hables ya no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo Isabella cuando mi hermano iba a decir algo se levantó y se fue corriendo

Bella POV

Toda mi relación con Stefan fue una mentira era un vampiro y nunca me lo dijo. Salí corriendo de la mansión Salvatore no quería saber nada más de él.

Cuando estuve a una distancia considerable pare de correr y en ese momento sonó mi celular. Cuando vi quien era sonreí.

-Hola extraña, no sabes cuánto te extrañado-dije sonriendo

-Hola Bella yo también te extrañado ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Katherine desde que me mude a Forks no he hablado con ella.

-Bien y ¿Tu?-le respondí a mi mejor amiga

-También estoy bien ¿Sigues en Forks o estas con tu mamá?-dijo Katherine

-No estoy en Mystic Falls celebrando mi cumpleaños-dije alegre

-¿Mystic Falls?-dijo nerviosa

-Sí, ¿Porque pasa algo?-le pregunte

-No por nada yo me dirigía mañana a Mystic-dijo aunque no me convenció.

-Qué bueno podremos estar juntas-dije alegre

-Si como los viejos tiempos-dijo emocionada

-Si-dije recordando

-Bueno Bella ya me voy tengo que empacar mis maleta,Adios-dijo Katherine

-Adiós Katherine, Te quiero-dije con cariño

-Yo también te quiero-dijo y colgó

Recuerdo que conocía a Katherine meses después de la supuesta muerte de Stefan ella me saldo de que me robaran desde ese momento se volvió mi mejor amiga.

Bueno espero que les gustara este cap si hay algún error o algo no duden en decírmelo.

Únanse al grupo de este fic en mi perfil está el link del grupo. Nos vemos en tres o cuatro días.

Mi correo nicoletole(arroba) . c o m ,por cualquier duda sugerencia o cualquier cosa que me quieran escribir

Besos, Elizabeth

Posdata: Si hay alguien que sepa hacer photoshop (O COMO SEA QUE SE ESCRIBA SI ESTA MAL) necesito su ayuda para hacer algunas imágenes de Bella con Damon.


	3. Katherine

Hola ya se les traigo el cap un poco tarde pero he estado enferma y algunas otras cosas más si quieres enterarte por que no subo cap al día únete al grupo el link esta en mi perfil

Twilight ni TVD son míos solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 3

Bella POV

Después de que termino la llamada con Katherine, me di cuenta que después de haber corrido de la casa Salvatore llegue cerca del Mystic Grill. Decidí entrar ya que necesitaba mojarme la cara ya que tenía los ojos rojos después de llorar. Cuándo estuve en el baño después de mojarme la cara saque mi móvil, vi que eran la 1:30 pm decidí comer algo, pero antes tenía que llamar a Charlie contesto casi de inmediato.

-Hola,Bells-dijo alegre

-Hola Charlie-dije feliz de escucharlo

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo

-Bien y ¿tu?-dije

-Bien-dijo Charlie

-Qué bueno, Charlie tienes alguna foto de mi padre biológico para poder reconocerlo-dije mordiéndome el labio

-Si en unos momentos te la mando a tu móvil-dijo

-Ok,gracias Charlie-dije feliz de que tenga una foto

-Bella, me tengo que ir-dijo un poco triste Charlie

-Ok,Te quiero-dije con cariño

-Yo también-dijo un poco avergonzado sonreí a él no se le daba bien demostrar sus sentimientos.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a una mesa, llego un mesero y me pidió mi orden.

-Una hamburguesa y una coca cola-le dije

-Ok-dijo apuntando mi orden es su libreta

Espere a que llegara mi orden, cuando llego me la comí más rápido de lo que pense,senti que mi móvil vibro era la foto que me tenía que mandar Charlie la abrí y vi a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, tenía un poco de parecido con él. De pronto me sentí observada no le di importancia, cuando iba a pagar mi comida el mesero me dijo que alguien ya había pagado mi cuenta, cuando le iba a preguntar quién pago mi comida quien menos espere se sentó frente mío.

Damon Salvatore con su sonrisa sarcástica que desde que lo conozco la tiene en la boca, había pagado mi comida me sonroje.

-Hola Damon-dije sonriendo

-Hola Isabella-dijo mi nombre sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía que no lo corregí para que me llamará Bella

-¿Así que eres un vampiro?-dije después de que el mesero se fue

-Si-dijo

-¿Que tuvieron mi hermano y tú?-dijo Damon con curiosidad

-Fue mi novio-dije bruscamente

-Ahh y ¿Viniste a Mystic Falls a buscar a mi hermanito?-dijo sarcástico

-No siempre pensé que estaba muerto-dije triste

-Oye tus ojos..!-dijo sorprendido,ohh no seguro que mis ojos se volvieron azules, los cerré y me tranquilice.

-¿Que tienen mis ojos?-dije haciéndome la desentendida

-Nada-dijo confundido

-Ok creo que ya me tengo que ir, Adiós Damon-dije levantándome de mi asiento

-No espera-dijo tomando mi mano, sentí esa corriente eléctrica que no sentía con Edward hace varias semanas

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

-Bésame-dijo mirándome a los ojos sabía que está intentando usar la compulsión conmigo ya que Charlie me explico cómo era.

-Yo no soy esa clase de mujer con las que sueles estar-dije tirándole una bofetada, salí del Mystic Grill y me dirigí al hotel cuando llegue me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Me desperté gracias a unos suaves movimientos en mis hombros era Edward.

-Hola-dije somnolienta

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa torcida en la boca esa sonrisa me hizo acordar a Damon de inmediato lo saque de mi mente yo tengo novio, al cual no amas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, si lo amo...creo le dije a esa maldita vocecita

-Conocí un lugar se llama Mystic Grill donde voy a poder comer-le dije a Edward

-Ok,Carlisle y Esme no van a venir con nosotros porque se quieren quedar en el hotel-dijo

-Ok-dije

.

.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme salimos hacia el Mystic Grill, fuimos caminando ya que estaba cerca del hotel, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa yo pedí un vaso de coca cola yo hubiera querido pedir una copa de bourbon pero estoy segura que los Cullen no me lo hubieran permitido si hubiera estado con Katherine me hubiera tomado varias copas de bourbon, ella me enseño a beber alcohol.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, vi quien era y conteste muy rápido.

-Hola-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-Hola Bella-dijo Katherine

-¿Cómo te van con las maletas?-le pregunte

-Nose mira hacia atrás-dijo alegre y colgó

Yo me quede confundida con lo que dijo pero voltee hacia atrás que justo daba con la entrada del Mytic Grill, me quede sorprendida allí estaba Katherine estaba igual a como la recordaba. Me levante, fui casi corriendo hacia ella, la abrase muy fuerte y me puse a llorar de la emoción.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe-le dije todavía llorando

-Yo también te extrañado mucho Bella-dijo, nos separamos y sonreímos

-Me dijiste que ibas a venir mañana-le dije

-Bueno tome el primer avión hacia Mystic Falls-me dijo Katherine

-No lo puedo creer después de un año te vuelvo a ver-dije muy feliz, la abrase de nuevo

-Ven te tengo que presentar a algunas personas-le dije tomándola de la mano, la lleve a la mesa note como se tensó, ella sabia de la existencia de los vampiros después se lo iba a preguntar

-Ellos son Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie y Emmett, Edward es mi novio-le dije señalando a cada uno

-Cullens ella es Katherine mi mejor amiga-dije sonriendo note como Alice se puso un poco triste pero que quiere que haga Katherine es mi mejor amiga como hace tres años

-Voy a tomar una copa de bourbon ¿Quieren una copa?-les pregunto Katherine a Los Cullen

-No, Gracias no bebemos-dijo Edward

-Ok,¿Y tú Bella quieres una copa?-dijo Katherine

-No ella no bebe-dijo Edward, rodee los ojos nunca me dejaba hacer lo que yo quisiera

-¿Qué?, Escúchame muy bien Edward que seas novio de Bella no significa que decidas por ella, ella bebe desde que tiene 15 años si lo quiere hacer ahora lo va a ser, si no quieren ver se pueden ir -dijo molesta

-Edward ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-le dije

-Yo me voy a la barra-dijo Katherine

-Nosotros no vamos-dijo Alice

.

.

-Edward creo que nuestra relación ya no puede continuar-le dije después de que todos se fueron y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada

-Pero porque Bella yo te amo-dijo desesperado

-Es que yo ya no lo hago lo siento pero he cambiado y tu mereces ser feliz y creo que no lo vas a ser conmigo-le dije

-Bella yo no te voy a dejar te voy a recuperar-dijo levantándose

-Espera, ustedes si quieren se pueden ir yo tengo que resolver algunas cosas aquí-le dije

-Voy a regresar por ti Bella-dijo y se fue

Me dirigí hacia la barra y me senté junto a Katherine.

-Qué bueno que terminaste con el-dijo Katherine tomando una copa de bourbon

-Una copa de bourbon-le dije mesero

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los vampiros?-le dije seria

-¿Por qué estabas tú con un frio?-me pregunto

-Porque me enamore de el-le dije

-Soy un vampiro-me dijo

-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?-le dije

-Tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mi-me dijo triste y arrepentida

-Yo nunca te voy a alejar de ti Te Quiero siempre vamos a estar juntas-le dije abrazándola

-Yo también Te Quiero mucho-dijo con cariño

-¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de los vampiros originales como yo?-me pregunto

-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte-le dije

Le conté todo lo que me conto Charlie, todo hasta que era bruja/vampiro, sobre mis ojos todo.

-¿Eres hija de Klaus?-susurro con miedo

-Si lo conoces-le dije

-Él me ha estado cazando hace 500 años-dijo con miedo

-No te preocupes no voy a dejar que te haga daño, ahora cuéntame tu historia-le dije, después de que me conto su historia, me puse triste por ella después de todo lo que le paso, me enoje por lo que les hizo a Stefan y Damon pero esa ya paso yo la apoyo en todo

-Vamos al hotel donde me estoy hospedando me muero de sueño-le dije a Katherine bostezando

-Ok me quedo a dormir contigo ya que no tengo otro lugar-me dijo

-Como los viejos tiempos-le dije sonriendo

-Como los viejos tiempos-dijo nostálgica

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos quedamos dormidas al instante, mañana sería un nuevo día donde iría la casa de mi padre.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap,me esforcé mucho en el nos vemos en tres o cuatro días esta vez sí seré puntual.

Miles de gracias por apoyarme.

Besos, Elizabeth

Posdata: Gracias a Peerla Ángeles por apoyarme en el grupo ella sube fotos del vestuario que usan los personajes en el cap.

Ahh y antes de que se me olvide con quien les gustaría que este Edward déjenmelo saber con un review


	4. Klaus

Hola ya que me he demorado como dos semanas en actualizar, pero por fin aquí tienen el cap.

Twilight ni TVD es mía solo la trama nos vemos abajo

Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 4

Bella POV

Me desperté, sentí a alguien durmiendo a mi lado iba a gritar hasta que recordé todo lo que pasó la noche anterior no puedo creer que Kath este conmigo de nuevo como los viejos tiempo y que yo haiga terminado con Edward.

Me sentía libre sin su sobreprotección, que me mirara mientras duermo eso era incomodo pero nunca se lo dije, pero esa ya no importa. Cogí mi móvil de la mesita de noche cuando vi la hora casi me da algo son las 12:30 am no lo puedo creer hemos dormido demasiado.

Decidí dejar dormir a Kath mientras yo me duchaba y cambiaba, luego debería ir de compras ya que como he cambiado mi forma de vestir también, cuando salí del baño decidí levantar a Katherine ya que ella se molestaría demasiado si no voy de compras con ella.

-Kath-dije moviéndole el hombro con suavidad

-Mmmm-murmuro dormida

-Levántate son más del medio dia-le dije

-No-dijo como una niñita caprichosa y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Rodee los ojos

-Ok me voy de compras, Adiós-dije caminando hacia la puerta

-Compras-dijo sentándose de golpe, sonreí

-¿Me vas a acompañar?-dije divertida sabiendo su respuesta

-Por supuesto necesitas un cambio de look-dijo Katherine

-Ok cámbiate y nos vamos primero al Grill y luego vamos de compras-le dije

.

.

.

Estábamos en el Grill cuando una chica entro era una copia idéntica de Katherine excepto por el cabello y la ropa era Elena ayer Katherine me hablo de ella, Katherine me dijo que son iguales, pero cuando la vi no pensé que fueran idénticas.

-Ella es Elena -le dije a Kath señalando a Elena

-Si es mi maldita doppelganger- dijo molesta

-Cálmate-dije divertida

-Ok-dijo más relajada

-Vámonos es hora de las compras-dije

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir entraron quienes menos quería ver Stefan y Damon Salvatore. Se dirigieron hacia Elena Katherine me dijo que los Salvatore están enamorados de su doppelganger eso me molesto un poco pero no deje que me afectara.

Damon me miro yo voltee la mirada aunque no quería cogí la mano de Kath y la jale hacia la salida antes de que pudiéramos salir alguien cogió mi muñeca con fuerza voltee la cabeza era Damon Salvatore quien menos quería ver después de haberle tirado una bofetada.

-¿Qué quieres Damon?-dije jalando mi mano para que me soltara, cuando lo logre vi que tenía la marcas de sus dedos.

Katherine me puso detrás suyo.

-Hola Damon, que bueno verte-dijo Katherine sarcástica.

-Yo no digo lo mismo-dijo Damon

-Vámonos Katherine-le dije

-No me tienes que decir cómo es que conoces a Katherine-me dijo Damon

-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación-le dije molesta a Damon

Jale a Katherine, pare un taxi y nos fuimos dejando a Damon con la boca abierta.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel estábamos llenas de bolsas con todo lo que habíamos comprado,blusas,jeans,faldas,vestidos,zapatos y más cosas pero con todo lo que hemos comprado ya no lo recuerdo.

No hablamos de lo que paso con Damon, decidí ir a pasear un momento por el parque.

-Voy a salir-le dije a Katherine

-Ok cualquier cosa llámame-me dijo

-Ok-dije saliendo por la puerta

.

.

.

.

Estaba caminando por el parque cuando vi una veterinaria, decidí entrar, en una vitrina había el perrito más bonito que he visto en mi vida es blanco y debe tener uno meses, decidí lo, le compre todo lo necesario su comida, su cama todo.

Menos mal que tengo demasiado dinero ahorra de todos los trabajos que he tenido. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el hotel.

-Ya llegue-le dije a Katherine cargando al perrito o mejor dicho perrita ya que es hembra

-¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en los brazos?-dijo Katherine

-Es una perrita, es bien bonita ¿no?-dije feliz

-No es una bola de pelos y pulgas-dijo Katherine

-Oye no le hables así-dije

-Ok-dijo rodando los ojos

-Esta bonita no lo niegues-dije dejando a la perrita en el suelo

-Ok si esta bonita ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Katherine

-No lo sé qué nombre propones-dije

-Elena-dijo sarcástica

-Mi hija debe tener un nombre bonito no un nombre cualquiera-le dije

-¿Tu hija?-dijo divertida Katherine

-Sí y tú eres su tía ¿Algún problema con eso?-dije con una sonrisa en la boca

-No ninguno –dijo levantando las manos

Reímos

-Voy a ir a la casa de Klaus, ¿te puedes quedar con ella?-le dije

-No yo te tengo que acompañar-dijo seria

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien –la tranquilice

-Ok pero cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Katherine

.

.

.

.

Llegue a la dirección, que me dijo Charlie era un mansión a decir verdad, la puerta estaba abierta lo cual era raro a menos que quieras que te roben.

Decidí entran cuando llegue a la sala /comedor principal me quede sin aliento Klaus mi padre estaba siendo apuñalado por una rubia con vestido y dos chico con ropa antigua.

Había un hombre con traje viendo la escena y no hacía nada decidí actuar.

-Basta-dije molesta alzando las manos instintivamente, todos excepto Klaus salieron volando hacia las paredes, corrí hacia Klaus caí de rodillas junto a el.

-¿Estas bien?-le dije preocupada

-¿Quién eres?-dijo levantándose

Rodee los ojos ni un gracias ya me había dicho Charlie que era así.

-De nada-dije sarcástica

-¿Me vas responder?-dijo molesto

Las demás personas se acercaron

-Ni se atrevan a hacerme algo-les dije seria

-Me llamo Isabella…..-no sabía si decir Mikaelson o Swan

-Mikaelson Swan-dije segura

-¿Mikaelson?-dijo la rubia

-Si-dije

-¿Quién es tu padre?-djio Klaus

-Tu-dije

-¿Yo? –dijo Klaus sorprendido

-Si mi madre se llamaba Rosemarie Swan-dije

-¿Por qué hablas de ella en pasado?-dijo el hombre que estaba vestido con traje.

-Ella murió cuando nací-dije triste

-¿Murió?-dijo Klaus note como se puso un poco triste

Iba a hablar cuando se oyeron unos pasos entro una mujer rubia debía tener como uno 40 años tal vez.

-¿Madre?-dijo la rubia

Ella no le hizo caso siguió caminando hasta estar en frente de Klaus

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí Nicklaus?-dijo la mujer

-Para matarme-dijo Klaus bajando la cabeza, yo me quede de piedra lo acabo de conocer y lo van a matar antes de que pudiera hablar la mujer dijo

-No Nicklaus estoy aquí para perdonarte, quiero tener devuelta a mi familia-dijo se volteo y me miro

-Tú también perteneces a esta familia te he observado desde el otro lado y sé que eres mi nieta-dijo yo no sabía que decir y que era el otro lado luego se lo preguntaría a Kath

-Bueno creo que yo ya me retiro esto es familiar-dije dándome la vuelta

Sentir que alguien cogía mi muñeca, es que todo el mundo lo hacia acaso.

-Tu también eres parte de la familia eres mi hija-dijo Klaus

-Lo dices por obligación-le dije

-No, yo ame a tu madre quise tener hijos con ella pero no podía ya que era un vampiro-dijo triste

Lo abrase y me puse a llorar el recibió mi abrazo.

.

.

.

Luego de conversar sentados en la sala de estar y contarles todo sobre mí, ellos me contaron su historia que a decir verdad era muy larga nose hasta que hora estuvimos sentados pero me hacía feliz tener una familia aparte de Charlie y Renne.

La rubia de vestido rojo se llama Rebekah,es mi tía

El hombre con traje se llama Elijah,es mi tío

El chico con ropa antigua que ya sé por qué la tiene se llama Kol,es mi tío

El hombre que también usa ropa antigua se llama Finn y también es mi tio

Y la mujer rubia que usa ropa antigua se llama Esther y es mi abuela

Klaus dijo que era muy tarde para irme así que me pidió que me quedara, yo acepte aunque le dije no quería molestar, él dijo que saque la modestia de Elijah.

-Klaus te puedo pedir un favor-le dijo un poco avergonzada

-Si dime-dijo Klaus

-Necesito que dejes a Katherine libre-le dije un poco más segura

-¿Cómo conoces a Katherine?-dijo

-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde casi 3 años-le dije

-Tengo que pensarlo mañana te respondo-dijo y salió de la habitación dejándome sola, saque mi móvil y decidí llamar a Katherine

-¿Está todo bien?-dijo somnolienta y recién recordé que eran como las 3 am .

-Lo siento por levantarte y si está todo bien ¿Cómo está mi hija?-dije escuche como se rompía un vaso en el piso inferior

.

.

.

Espero que les haiga gustado el cap, díganme que nombre le pondrían a la perrita en un review hay una foto en el grupo de Facebook

Cap la próxima semana tal vez el miércoles en el grupo estaré avisando.

Besos, Elizabeth


	5. ¿Cambios?

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien por fin aquí les traigo el cap. Espero les guste.

Twilight ni TVD son míos solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 5

Bella POV

Después de escuchar cómo se rompía el vaso, escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación

-Creo que no debí decir eso-le dije a Katherine

-Suerte-dijo riendo

Colgó y fulmine con la mirada el móvil

-Adelante-dije insegura

Entro Klaus no sé qué expresión tenia si sorprendido o enfadado por no haberle contado que "tenía una hija".

-¿Tienes una hija?-dijo Klaus después de un silencio incomodo

-No…si pero no es mi hija, la compre hoy-le explique

-¡¿Compraste una bebe?!-grito Klaus

-NO-casi grite

-Explícate-dijo un poco más calmado

-Yo estaba por la mañana en el parque, cuando vi una veterinaria y decidí comprarme una mascota-le dije

Se escucharon carcajadas por parte de mis tíos y mi abuela desde sus habitaciones.

-Creo que yo ya me voy para que puedas descansar-dijo un poco incomodo

-Ok-susurre sabiendo que me escucharía

Salió de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo, decidí llamar a Katherine de nuevo.

Contesto de inmediato

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Katherine

-Nada, solo le explique como la compre-le dije

Kath se puso a reír

-Ríete nomas te doy permiso para burlarte de mí-le dije sarcástica

-Lo siento, pero me imagino a Klaus pensando que su hijita de 17 casi 18 años tiene una hija-dijo divertida

-Tal vez tengas razón-le dije riendo un poco

-Cuéntame como le dijiste que eres su hija-dijo Kath

Le conté del regreso de la familia original y todo de lo que hablamos aunque la mayoría ella ya lo sabía excepto que estuve con Stefan

Después de despedirnos y prometerle que me cuidaría, decidí irme a dormir, mañana tendría que llamar a Charlie y contarle todo.

Cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede instantáneamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en un bosque,Esther,Klaus y mis tíos estaban hay. Esther estaba dentro de un círculo trazado en la arena.

Klaus y mis tíos (y tía) intentaban entrar, pero no podían había como una barrera invisible que los impedía pasar.

-Es hora de que repare mi error-dijo Esther a nadie en particular

-¿Cómo puedes matarnos? Somos tus hijos-dijo Rebekah llorando

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, como si yo fuera un fantasma.

-Tengo que remediar mi error, hija-dijo Esther con una voz sin emociones

-¡No soy tu hija! Si nosotros fuéramos tus hijos no nos harías esto-grito Rebekah

Esther, mi abuela, quería matar a mi familia con los que no estado ni un dia,por eso es que sentí una mala vibra de ella oscura y maligna.

Empezó a murmurar un hechizo que aunque no había practicado nada sabía que estaba usando magia oscura.

-¡NO, PARA NO TE VOY A PERMITIR HACER ESTO! PRIMERO ME TENDRAS QUE MATAR-dije corriendo hacia ella

De pronto todos desaparecieron y escuche como alguien me llamaba.

-¡Isabella,Isabella,Isabella,es un sueño despierta!-dijo esa voz que reconocí como la de Klaus

.

.

.

.

Klaus POV

Un minuto estoy siendo apuñalado con dagas por mis hermanos, al otro minuto una chica me salva y dice ser mi hija

Luego como la cereza del precioso pastel (nótese el sarcasmo)mi madre que se suponía debía estar muerta aparece en mi casa diciendo que quiere que volvamos a ser una familia.

Todavía no puedo creer que tenga una hija de mi preciosa Rosemarie,yo la amaba demasiado, pero me tuve que separar de ella ya que Mikael me estaba cazando y no quería que le hiciera daño a ella.

Le ofrecí Isabella una habitación ya que era muy tarde y con tantos seres sobrenaturales aquí no quería que le pasara nada, es lo más cercano que tengo a Rosemarie, es una parte de ella.

Isabella me pidió que dejara libre a Katerina,le dije que lo pensaría, después del pequeño momento incomodo que paso cuando pensé que ella tenía una hija, y escuchar las carcajadas de mi familia la deje descansar ya que se veía muy cansada.

Escuche como llamaba a Katerina y se reían de mí, note como ella se preocupa por Isabella tal vez la deje libre ya que ella la cuido por casi tres años, se la debo.

Escuche como ella se quedaba dormida, me quede sentado en el sofá con una copa de bourbon, mañana le contaría a Isabella el porque me separe de su madre.  
>Un grito proveniente del cuarto de Isabella(na: como en luna nueva cuando bella tenía pesadillas) me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse alerta ya que fue novia de un frio y ellos son muy obsesivos y vengativos.

En un segundo estuve en su habitación y me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡Isabella,Isabella,Isabella es un sueño despierta!-le dije sacudiéndole sus hombros

Se despertó muy alterada

-Klaus, ¿estás bien?-dijo llorando

-Si tranquila fue solo una pesadilla-le dije intentado calmarla

-Por favor promete que no te va a pasar nada no me quiero quedar sola-dijo Isabella.

-Te lo prometo-le dije de corazón donde quedo el Klaus malo y sin corazón dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, la ignore.

Después de eso se volvió a acostar y se quedó dormida al instante, baje de nuevo,Elijah estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una copa de sangre.

-¿Veo que te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú mismo?-dijo sarcástico

-Jajaja,es mi hija ni modo que no me preocupe por ella-le dije primero siendo sarcástico y luego serio.

-¿Amabas a su madre o la usabas como bolsa de sangre?-dijo Elijah

-La amaba, fue la primera mujer que ame luego de Tatia, la que hizo que mi cora…..mira no estamos para hablar de mis sentimientos si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño a Isabella terminara muerto-le dije a Eliijah

-Me gusta este nuevo Nicklaus-rode los ojos, ignore ese comentario por parte de mi queridísimo hermanito

-Le pediré a Isabella que se mude con nosotros-le dije

-Seremos la familia que siempre quisimos, Nicklaus-dijo mi hermano sonriendo

-Si,hermano,si-le dije y me fui a mi habitación .

.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Me desperté alterada por esa pesadilla, Klaus estaba hay preocupado por mi le hice prometerme que no le pasaría nada, no puedo permitir que Esther les haga esto a mi familia, si es posible yo misma la matare.

Decidí volver a dormir.

.

.

.

Desperté gracias a que sentía el sol, cogí mi móvil vi que eran las 9:30 am decidí llamar a Charlie.

-Hola Bells-dijo Charlie alegre

-Hola Charlie ¿Cómo estás?-dije

-Bien y ¿Tu?-me dijo

Le conto un resumen de todo lo que me paso ya que debía de estar ocupado y no quería distraerlo de sus deberes.

Oí como llamaban a Charlie.

-Bueno, Bella te tengo que dejar, me están llamando del trabajo-dijo Charlie

-Ok,Adios cualquier cosa me llamas-le dije

Colgo,decidi ir al baño a lavarme la cara, peinarme y hacer mis necesidades.

Decidí bajar al piso inferior, estaban todos en el comedor como una familia normal.

-Buenos Días-dije cuando llegue

-Buenos Días Dormilona-dijo Kol,me sonroje un poco.

-Deja de molestarla, siéntate con nosotros-dijo Klaus

-No, lo siento tengo que ir a ver a Katherine-le dije a Klaus

-Ok,no hay problema ¿Nos podemos encontrar en el Grill para almorzar?-dijo Klaus

-Ok,a las 2 te parece bien-dije

-Si está bien-me dijo

-Lo siento a todos por no poder quedarme-les dije a todos sonrojándome un poco

-No hay problema tienes cosas que hacer-dijo Elijah con su tono elegante y educado

-Adiós-les dije

-Adiós-dijeron todos coordinados

Salí de la mansión y tome un taxi para dirigirme al hotel donde me estaba hospedando.

Cuando llegue la perrita se me lanzo encima, me arrodille para acariciarla, Katherine salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla .

-Hola Kath-le dije sonriendo

-Hola Bella-dijo

-¿Cómo se ha portado?-le pregunte

-Bien es un ángel-me dijo Katherine

-Así que ya la quieres y no es una bola de pelos-le dije

-Es que están bonita-dijo acercándose para acariciarla

-¿Has pensado un nombre para ella?-le dije

-Sí, pensé en Lili,Jenni,Victoria en varios en realidad-dijo.

VICTORIA pensé como me pude haber olvidado de ella una maniática vampira que quiere matarme.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? te pusiste pálida-dijo Katherine preocupada

-No, cuando dijiste Victoria recordé que es una vampira que me quiere matar-le dije a Katherine

-¡¿Qué?!Como es que no me lo dijiste-grito Katherine

Le conté todo ella ya sabía cómo me hice la cicatriz en la muñeca pero no sabía lo de Victoria.

-Tienes que decírselo a Klaus, él te va a proteger- me dijo

-No, yo no vine a aquí para que Klaus se haga cargo de mí, solo se merecía saber la verdad-dije

-Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo-me dijo Katherine

-No, se lo diré yo tú le tienes un poco de miedo todavía no te haría hacer pasar esto-le dije y la abraze,ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Te quiero,Kath-le dije

-Y yo a ti, Bella-me dijo Katherine

Pedimos que nos trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, ya que no queríamos salir, vimos películas y nos hicimos las uñas.

Mire la hora en mi móvil vi que eran las 1:30, le dije a Kath que tenía que ir a almorzar con Klaus.

-Ok,yo cuidare de la perrita, me llamas cualquier cosa-me dijo

Me cambien de ropa y salí del hotel ya que estaba cerca del Grill podía ir caminando. Cuando llegue Klaus ya estaba hay sentado en la mesa más apartada de todos, me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola Klaus-le dije sentando frente a el

-Hola Isabella-me dijo

En ese momento llego el mesero.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-dijo el mesero

-Yo quiero una ensalada cesar y un agua mineral-le dije al mesero

-Y yo una hamburguesa y una copa de bourbon-dijo Klaus

-Isabella tengo algo que preguntarte,si quieres no me lo respondas ahora si quieres puedes decirme tu respuesta en unos días-

-Ok-le dije

-¿Quisieras mudarte conmigo y mi familia?-me pregunto

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haiga gustado el cap,gracias a todas la que me mandas reviews me alegran el día y las que me escriben el grupo de Facebook también mil gracias.

Mil gracias a todas que me apoyan en mis locas ideas.

Ahora ustedes son las que deben escoger que nombre va a tener la perrita, en el grupo de Facebook deje una encuesta solo vota

Cap todas las semanas no voy dar días específicos, pero si voy a subir cap todas las semanas.

Besos, Elizabeth.


End file.
